Code Geass: Lillianna of the Revelation
by Himeyami
Summary: Five hundred years have passed after the Demon Emperor's death, and peace has been obtained since then. Although, peace cannot last forever. It starts again. The young maiden with her revelation will change the world.
1. Roll One: A Lost Demon Finds Its Place

Hello everyone! Himeyami here giving you another new fanfic. This is my second fanfic on this site and I am still excited as ever. Actually my friend just finished discussing some errors I made, and we just finished discussing the plot. Plus he helped me organize my ideas better. (I don't know what I would do without him.) So, we are a bit ahead of planning. I'm listening to songs like 'Inside of Mind' by Nana Mizuki and 'Sensibility' by Kuroishi Hitomi. I might make an AMV out of these songs soon, but for now I don't know. (o.O) Anyways...on with the show!

Summary: Five hundred years have passed after the Demon Emperor's death, and peace has been obtained since then. Although, peace cannot last forever, and there is at least one tainted flower in the eden of life that taints others resulting in the peace to be ridden of. As many things unfold, a maiden stands up to the world with an astounding revelation that can have as much power as the Demon Emperor himself.

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Sunrise does. Sad really.

* * *

Code Geass R3: Lillianna of the Revelation

_I know your deeds; you have a reputation of being alive, but you are dead. Wake up! Strengthen what remains and is about to die, for I have not found your deeds complete in the sight of my God. Revelation 3-To the Church in Sardis _

* * *

Roll One: A Lost Demon Finds Its Place

"Class, what I am passing out are cards with a figure in history that you are assigned to do for this report. The person I selected for you will suit your needs to excel on this report. There will be no time to work on it in class. You must do the research on your own with citations proving your evidence on this figure. This report will be due in two weeks, no exceptions." A teacher said walking around her classroom, passing note cards each having a photo of figures in history with a little bit of information on them to her students. All her students were brimming with excitement as she gave them a card, eager to start the assignment as soon as possible. Yet, one student in her class wasn't eager at all to say in the least.

"I got George Washington!" One student yelled cheerfully.

"I got William Shakespeare!" Cheered another.

"Hey, wanna make a study party so we can all help each other out?" Asked one student already getting their head in the game.

"Sure. Where and when?" Responded that student.

"Well, we got two weeks, so not too soon, not to early." Joked the student.

As the teacher reached the back right side of the classroom, she noticed one student with her head down. She sighed. _'Not again.'_ She thought walking towards a certain student's desk. _'Yup. It is confirmed. She is sleeping in my class once again. Why does she come to class anyhow? She can just stay home for all I care for. It just irks me that about ninety-nine percent of the time she is in my class, she sleeps, while if she is not here, it is usually skipping, doing who knows what. The part that is most irritating is that she passes my class with flying colors. What a troublesome child indeed.' _Finally reaching the said student's desk, she tapped their shoulder lightly so that they could wake up. That student woke up from her slumber with a dazed look on her face. Then, the teacher lightly whacked a note card on her head. The student looked up at her dumbfound in response.

"Ms. Lillianna Lamperouge, I would appreciate it if you could at least stay up when I am debriefing a project." The teacher said giving a note card to her now awoken student named Lillianna who took it in her hands.

"Are you sure you want to give this person to me?" Lillianna asked realizing who she was assigned to make a report on.

"Yes, indeed I do." Replied the teacher. "The ninety-ninth emperor of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Lelouch Vi Britannia should be the perfect person for you to do a report on." Many students laughed as a reply to this comment. Lillianna could only wince at the fact she was being laughed at. She wanted to bolt out of the room and cry, but with all the sleeping in class and skipping, it would be a bit too much.

* * *

Instantly, class was over for the week, and many students flocked out of the room to start their weekend activities. Lillianna rushed to pack her stuff so that she can bolt home to relax. Finally, she didn't have to deal with all those pestering students teasing her, calling her names, and even throwing stuff at her. _'It's all because I look exactly like him...'_ She thought as she ran home._'The Demon Emperor, Lelouch Vi Britannia!' _She clenched her fists in anguish. _'Even if five hundred years have passed since your death, people still see you as a symbol of hate. I'm living proof of that! It is not fair that I have to suffer because of you! Not fair at all!' _Reaching her two-story home, Lillianna quickly unlocked her door to see no one inside. She expected that of course because she lives alone, but her home had no warmth, it was completely dark, desolate, stark, filled with furniture that looked like new because of its rare usage. Lillianna was used to seeing this, but it made her pain deepen more. Taking off her shoes as she entered and closing the door, she walked down the hallway to enter her living room. Upon doing so, she saw a red light flash from her phone which was resting on a stand. Lillianna was shocked. She doesn't get that many calls, so it felt kind of shocking when she does get one. She pressed the button to play her answering machine, then sat on her couch tilting her head back to feel more relieved.

"Hello older sister!" Greeted a young perky voice. Lillianna could only startle at whom she thinks this voice belongs to. "It's me, Charlotte Vi Britannia." The voice giggled. "I called you to let you know that father says you can come back home now."

_'The Emperor, why?!'_ Thought Lillianna.

"He says that Japan is getting dangerous since the UFN just broke up and all. Plus, many countries are intending to conquer Japan because of the vast amounts of sakuradite it has. All that sakuradite can produce a lot of Knightmare Frames! It's very scary! Father even says that we might have to take Japan again...knowing the Japanese, they won't give up without a good fight! Mother is worried sick about you too with all these recent events happening..." The voice dimmed a bit.

_'That woman could care less...' _Commented Lillianna.

"All our brothers and sisters are concerned about you too..."

_'They just wanna act the part so they can get a better chance at the throne...'_

"So please big sis, return home! We all miss you and we all want to ensure your safety as a member of the royal family. Please forget about what we did to you. When you come back, we can all start anew! The number should be on your caller ID, so please call me back when you hear this. I will see you later." The phone hung up. Lillianna didn't bother to get up again, she just wanted to relax, but it seems to her that she is far from relaxation.

_''We', huh? Charlotte you did nothing wrong. You were the only one that didn't judge me by my appearance. As expected from my full-blooded kin. Nevertheless, I apologize. I cannot return to you and that family. After what they did, it would be too much to bear. I think it's best if we just remain separated. I don't want you to suffer because of me...not anymore...' _Lillianna thought as she started to drift off into slumber for the rest of her day.

* * *

The next morning Lillianna felt totally and completely refreshed. She didn't have to deal with her weekly strains, so now she can go out and have fun. She decided to go out and play chess. It helped her organize her thoughts easily as well as earn her a nice profit. Who said your hobby couldn't make you some nice cash? Lillianna took a shower, and decided to wear a black short sleeve knee length dress with a matching jacket as her outfit for the day. As she grabbed her purse while exiting her home, she also grabbed sunglasses as well._'I don't want to cause another riot in town.'_ She thought.

Even after all these years, Tokyo is still a hot spot where almost everything occurs. Although, Lillianna was not interested in everything, just chess. She went towards the outskirts of Tokyo in the direction to Babel Tower, a famous casino in Japan. Upon entering she bumped into a man around her height wearing sunglasses as well. Both their sunglasses fell. Both of them tried to pick up their pair but, only bumped heads as a result.

"I'm sorry." Lillianna said rubbing her head.

"I'm the one who should be sorry. I was a little to eager to get inside." The man said. Lillianna looked up at the man. She was astounded. He looked just like her, except he was a boy. Raven hair with amethyst eyes. This person could even be mistaken for her twin.

"Eager to play what?" Lillianna asked with great curiosity.

"Chess." Answered the man."I came here to find a good opponent that I could play against."

"If that is so, then may I be your opponent?"

"You play chess?" The man raised an eyebrow.

"Yes I do. I came here to gamble when I play chess,but I also do look for tough opponents."

"Hm, well then young lady, would you like to play at the nearby park?"

"Sure." Lillianna grinned with excitement. The man and her quickly went to the nearest park and sat at a picnic table to start their game. The man took out his chess set. His set was a nice wooden board with porcelain pieces. "Um, excuse me?" Lillianna said.

"Yes?" Answered the man.

"Is it okay if I use the black pieces?" She asked in embarrassment. The man only looked at her in surprise.

"Sure, but can you tell me why is that?"

"I'm used to being the one who uses the black pieces. After all, I'm the type of person who cannot touch something pure as the 'white pieces'." Lillianna said with pain that she suffered from her childhood.

"May I ask who had said this to you?" The man asked.

Lillianna wanted to instantly say her family, but because of her looks and what everyone judges by, she came up with a better answer. "The world."

"That's an interesting answer. Is the reason because of how you look?"Lillianna nodded."I see...It is because you look like the Demon Emperor, that people put the hatred they have for him onto you. I completely understand how you feel."

"You do look like me after all." Lillianna commented."What is your name?" She inquired.

"My name? Well, let me know yours and I'll tell you mines."

"My name is Lillianna Lamperouge. Now tell me yours."

"L.L. And that's all there is to it."

"What a weird name." Lillianna giggled."Never thought I would be enjoying a persons company."

"Why?" L.L. Asked.

"Because I am used to being utterly alone. The world has caused me so much pain, that solitude may have became my best friend. Even so, as war is about to unravel, there is one part of me that just wants to stand up to the world and make it unravel so that maybe peace can be truly restored again."

"You have some interesting thoughts...." L.L. Commented. "Now, let's start this game."

Suddenly, many people in the vicinity start screaming. Lillianna and L.L. Get up to see what was happening. Both their faces were to total shock. The nice clean park with plants was now an area filled with corpses, flat plants, and blood spots. Lillianna hunched down in disgust._'What the hell is happening?'_ She thought. A tall man stepped in front of them. He had tan skin wearing a red bandanna, a blue tank top, green cargo pants, and combat boots. He also had a gun with its strap hanging off his right shoulder. "Oi, are you two Britannian?" He asked with a harsh tone. Lillianna stood up in fear. The man looked at her up and down. "You're kind of cute." He said. "Nee, wanna come with me?" He asked reaching out his left hand to touch her.

"Don't touch me!" Yelled Lillianna with jitters. The man could only laugh.

"Aw, I'll show you a good time missy, even if you are Britannian. They just declared a war on Japan, so we Japanese are gonna kill every Britannian in this nation of ours. Just to get back at them."Said the man. L.L. Looked shocked at his statement.

"You are gonna kill innocent lives for that stupid reason?!" Exclaimed Lillianna.

"To us, it is not stupid. Hey boys! Come here!" Yelled the man.

"Coming boss!" Replied a group of men. When they came they looked exactly like their boss. The only difference was that their shirts were all green.

"Watch me kill this Brit chick." Their boss said as he aimed his gun at Lillianna. _'No... it cannot end this way!'_

"You will not touch her!"Yelled L.L. As he went in Lillianna's way to block the bullet that was just shot from getting to her. It hit him in his head as he fell to the ground in his own pool of blood. Lillianna could just tremble at seeing her company die so easily. _'Will I die like this too? Must I have a short life? I want to live! I refuse to die!' _These thoughts ran in her head like the spinning wheel on a car. In a quick moment, L.L. Touched her leg, and she was rushed into some dimension.

"So, you seem to have a reason to live?" A voice asked."Very well then. I offer you a power that is greater than any other power, but yet, it will bring you deep solitude for which the power of the king is not one to be messed with. If you agree to this, you shall grant one wish of mine."

"Well, my life could use some color, so I agree to this contract." Lillianna stated. As her consciousness returned to the real world, she covered her right eye smirking with confidence.

"Have you lost a screw in your head right before death?" The boss asked.

"Not exactly, but hey, if you were a weak person getting guns pointed at you by people you do not even know and are about to die, I wouldn't blame you." Lillianna answered.

"Makes sense." The boss laughed. "Ready to die?"

"Not exactly, but for you who points guns at others, try pointing them at yourselves, feel what the corpses have felt." Lillianna uncovered her right eye.

"What the hell are you ta-"

"Lillianna Vi Britannia orders, you jerks, to die!!" Using her new geass, the boss and his groups shot themselves. Lillianna could only smile at their death. _'Hm, this feels nice. They deserved to die. Feels like I found my calling. Everything else I do besides chess seems like a bore to me, life itself seemed horrible too. Now, I have this power, and with it, the world is in for a revelation. Well then....'_

* * *

Well......thats all for now folks. Just make sure you review. ^^


	2. Roll Two: An Abhorrent Reunion

Hello everyone. Himeyami here just updating this fic. I apologize for the delay, its just that...*starts having tears*...it was the end of the trimester and my teachers put a bunch of projects on me to work on..I haven't had time to be much of an otaku either..how sad. Anyways, trimester is finally over, and I'm still alive listening to Stigma by Yousei Teitoku right now. Hangyaku no Futago will be updated soon. (A day maybe cause I wanna watch Watchmen in theaters)

Disclaimer: I do not own Code Geass. Sunrise does. Sad really.

* * *

Code Geass R3: Lillianna of the Revelation

_You have persevered and have endured hardships for my name, and have not grown weary. Yet I hold this against you: You have forsaken your first love. Revelation 2- To the church in Ephesus

* * *

_

Roll Two: An Abhorrent Reunion

The sun in the sky was slowly, but surely going down for the night to start lingering. The park near Babel Tower was now wrecked symbolizing that peace has now been put down. Corpses were everywhere giving out a foul stench that could make almost any stomach curl. A woman with straight long green hair was walking through this park turning her head left and right searching for something, or in this case, someone. She walked towards the picnic tables, but as she saw a body that had raven hair, that body became her new destination. Upon reaching that body, she knelt down, and poked it.

"Oi, get up already. Regeneration doesn't take that long. Hurry up so you can get me some pizza." The woman said with a plain expression. The man slowly opened his eyes to see the green-haired woman looking at him with her golden eyes. He groaned as he carefully sat up to see many corpses in front of him. His face immediately turned sour. He did not like this, not at all.

"Why would you want to get pizza at a time like this?" He asked glaring at the woman.

"Because..."She started.

"Because?"

"I'm hungry and earlier I spent all my money on a new special deluxe pizza. So I decided to find you so I can get more pizza." She explained.

The man could only sigh at what she said. "The money I gave you was supposed to last the whole day."

"'Supposed' doesn't mean mean automatically." Stated the woman as she began to stand up. The man also began to stand to observe the rest of his surroundings. "Looks like you did a number on those people in front of you, but it seems you got hurt in the process."

"That wasn't me." Stated the man.

The woman glared at the man. "Then who was it?"

He smirked as he faced the woman. "Things doesn't seem to change. Isn't that right C.C.?"

The woman released a small smile. "It seems so, Lelouch."

* * *

Tokyo was in total mayhem as Lillianna ran to the safest place she knows: her home. After all, Britannia just declared war on Japan and riots would ensue, but nothing like this. Her life was at stake after all. She did not feel like dieing after giving divine punishment to those men with her new power, geass. Also, she decided that when she comes to a safe place, the first task at hand will be to research this so-called geass and its origins. Lillianna felt how this power can be wonderful in ones life, but yet she thought that it can be the thing that will bring ones downfall.

_'Makes sense why Catherine called me to go back to the homeland. THEY know I would be all sweet and sugar with her. SHE even had to act fake pretending to care for me! HE even had the __audacity to declare war knowing the fact that the lives of his people were lost and the fact that mines would be at risk as well! Amazing how corrupt the world __can really be!'_ Lillianna thought in frustration.

Approaching her home, Lillianna started lowering her pace. Her home was in a gated community that was controlled by Britannia. People who had the amount of money to buy property in there could enter with a specific code that they could only generate with their mind. Basically, it was elite. Even Lillianna, after all, could totally not get rid of her high-class tastes of a princess. It just had to follow her somewhere.

_'Britannian soldiers?!'_ She thought noticing Knightmare Frames holding the flag of Britannia with its mechanical hand. _'Interesting...troops are already here. Might as well make use of them so that I can get out of this place and make more plans.'_

Walking towards the Frames, Lillianna was immediately surrounded by them with its guns being aimed at her. "Halt commoner!" Yelled one of its pilots. "Don't think that we would not notice you!" Lillianna looked to the side. _'These must be the next gen frames. Their guns look different from any other gun on a Knightmare Frame that I have seen. Seems sister has been busy lately, but how dare they call me a commoner. If I declare my identity now, they will definitely be groveling at my feet. Hm...I think this plan should work..' _She thought.

"I'm a Britannian female trying to seek refuge from this war! I have almost been killed by the Japanese and I thought that the best place would be to come here! I live here! I have my identification and everything!" Bawled Lillianna feigning innocence. _'Hmph. Buy this.'_

"You think we would buy that?! How dare you! Die you s-!" Screamed an angry pilot.

"Halt, Roberts!" Ordered an officer. He walked slowly towards the circle of frames surrounding Lillianna. Two of those frames moved to make a pathway for him to enter. Judging from his outfit, this officer was captain of these frames. He was wearing a maroon military uniform with a gold strap draping over his right shoulder and a matching captain's hat. His face was stern with eyes that had almost no heart. Facing Lillianna, he asked "What brings you here?"

"I live in this gated community sir. I was out in the city until I heard bullets. So, I immediately rushed back home, but I was stopped by these units." Answered Lillianna. The captain put out his hand.

"Identification card." He commanded. Lillianna gave him her card as he snatched it. The captain took out his scanner and scanned the identification card. Receiving results of the scan, a look a look of astonishment came on his face. Lillianna could not help but notice.

"Anything wrong?" She asked.

The captain glared at her as he handed her back her card. "Follow me." He ordered while starting to walk. "Roberts, I will personally talk to you later."

"Yes sir." Sighed Roberts as his captain walked away with Lillianna.

Nearing a huge aircraft, Lillianna felt nostalgic. She hasn't been on one of these in years. She and the captain come to the steps of the ship as the captain motioned his hand for her to aboard. As Lillianna boarded, he murmured "Have a nice trip...Your Highness." It seems that Lillianna has no idea what is about to come.

* * *

The witch with her warlock were walking down a street stained with blood. The witch did not mind because of the fact that her warlock will buy her a special dish she loves. This dish to her is the best dish humans have created. This dish is the creme DE la creme of food. Even so, this dish is also good with hot sauce as well. Yes, hearing this over and over by his witch drove the warlock crazy. To think his witch would be so infatuated with pizza, of all food, just vexes the irony is that they are together. Even though, when they first met, he would never be with a 'bizarre girl' like her, it was 'not possible', but look at him now. Thinking of this only made the warlock smirk.

His witch noticed the smirking. "Whats up with you?"

"Nothing." Replied the warlock.

She grabbed his arm. "Lelouch, after the many years we have been together, I think I could tell from you what is 'nothing' and what is 'something'."

Lelouch looked at his witch softly. About to say something important, he noticed something crucial. "C.C., where is Allen?"

* * *

When Lillianna fully entered the air craft, as it was in the air, standing on the moving aisle, she saw two sections separated by two different types of people. The first she entered was the first-class section of the air craft. Most people sitting there were noblemen, celebrities, and big company owners. The rest was their family or friends. The first-class section was very lounge-like and spacey with its own dedicated staff that only caters to their needs. _'Selfish pigs.' _Lillianna winced passing them on her way to the second-class section. It was almost very different from the first-class section. It was crowded and congested with seats that had no space between each other. There was no dedicated staff that took care of their needs. People in the second-class section were considered as commoners in society. There was a seat available in the farthest right corner of the air craft. Lillianna went to it, but noticed she would be sitting next to a young man with raven hair and golden eyes. His head was leaning on his left hand as his right hand held a book. His eyes looked a bit sharp, proving I his interest in the book. As Lillianna sat next to him, she noticed the title of the book he held.

"Nietzsche?" Lillianna asked incredulously. The young man aimed his look at her.

"Is there a problem?" He said sounding slightly annoyed.

"No, no. It's just that I find it weird that someone would be reading Nietzsche with such interest." The man chuckled and replied,

"I love the way he says slave-morality as something that is an illness. Also, the fact that he criticized Christianity as something hypocritical while saying God is dead. Truly astounding that this man is. He speaks his opinions and nothing else." Admired the young man.

"You seem to admire that aspect of him a lot."

"Of course. If people could only speak their opinions, than maybe society wouldn't be so unequal and unbalanced."

"People would not get hurt as much, and there would not be any useless bloodshed." Lillianna added.

"Exactly, that's why I feel that-"

"The world should change." Lillianna finished.

"Hm, I like your thinking style. What's your name?" The young man asked with interest.

"Lillianna Lamperouge, you?" Lillianna answered. The young man showed a look of disbelief.

"I didn't think that 'Lamperouge' was that common a name."

"It's not, why?"

"You have the same last name as me. My name is Allen Lamperouge, but just in case, lemme change something..." A red bird appeared in both his eyes.

_'Geass?! How?!'_ Lillianna concluded as she got up to get away from Allen. However, when noticing her surroundings, everything else was frozen, besides her and Allen. They were both in full color as everything else was dull and grim gray.

"Hm, you have geass. How interesting." Commented Allen as he was upside down in mid-air. Lillianna was now scared.

"How did you do that?!" Allen could only laugh at what she asked.

"My geass allows me to do stuff like this, unlike your Geass of Absolute Obedience."

"How did you know that?! I hardly even got to know you!" Shouted Lillianna.

"I just looked it up in the collective consciousness. It seems that you gained your geass a few hours ago." Allen started smirking as he continued,

"So, how does it feel to have blood on your hands? Good, fun, pleasurable?" Allen instantly popped up behind Lillianna.

Lillianna could only look at him in disgust. "It wasn't like that. Those men deserved to die. They killed someone who was understanding and protected me from death!"

Allen started laughing. "You are a really interesting person. Haven't had this much fun in fifty years! I think I'll hang with you for a while, but for now, see ya!" Allen faded in the gray dissapearing from Lillianna's sight.

"Hey wait up!" Lillianna shouted as she blinked, but when she opened her eyes, she was on the flying air craft with everything normal. As she turned her head to see Allen, his seat was empty. She looked around in the second-class section, but she was nowhere to be found.

_'What was that place? A dream, but it all seemed so real...'_ She thought trying to collect herself as she sat in her seat again.

_'Attention passengers, we will now be landing in Pendragon. Please hold on tight to your seats.'_ The pilot of the air craft said. As it landed, there was a bit of tension, but nothing more.

When people were allowed to go out, the first-class were first and then the second. Lillianna was the last person to get off. _'I think I will stay with the Ashford family for a bit. They seem loyal enough.'_ She thought. However, when she got off, and her feet were finally on the ground, she noticed that many people were bowing in two rows.

"What happened?" She asked out loud.

A woman who was bowing said "Your Highness, you don't have to be so humble to us."

"If you wanted to sit in the first-class section, we would have easily let you." A man commented.

_'Oh great, suck ups.'_

"Yes, Your Highness, you should be more of the demon that you are with us." A familiar voice said as she walked down between the rows of people bowing. This familiar voice was wearing a sky blue military outfit that only she and her staff could wear. The only difference between her and her staff's outfit is that she wears a long white calf-length cape. Her curly midnight blue hair was dangling right up to her waist. Lillianna grimaced at realizing who this person was. Staring at this person's powder blue eyes brought Lillianna back her memories of a princess. That person put hell on Lillianna back then as well as enjoy inflicting that pain, and that person could only be-

"Fourth Princess of the Holy Empire of Britannia, Seventh in line to the throne, Berniece Su Britannia" Identified Lillianna. Berniece could only laugh.

"It has been far too long sister. When, I heard His Majesty had declared war on Japan, I counted you for dead, but here you are still alive."Berniece folded her arms and sighed. "My, my, and I thought my chance at the throne would be more successful with you out of the way. Oh well."

"If you are so unhappy about seeing me, then why did _YOU_ meet me?" Lillianna asked with bitterness.

"It couldn't be helped. His Majesty ordered me to come meet you, and then take you back home."

"How did you know I was coming?"

"Your identification card was made so when you left the homeland, you would be Lillianna Lamperouge. It was decided that when you came back, you would automatically be changed back to your original status. Idiot."

"I refuse to go back." Lillianna stated.

"You have to be kidding me. You rather live as a commoner? Have you gone mad when you were in Japan? Please spare me. An order is an order. Now let's go." Ordered Berniece as she turned around walking back.

"I refuse." Stated Lillianna standing firm.

"Are you saying this as Lillianna Lamperouge or Lillianna Vi Britannia?" Asked Berniece standing still, her back facing Lillianna.

"Lillianna Lamperouge." Answered Lillianna.

"Well then Lillianna Lamperouge, I hereby order you to come with me or else it will be in the case of treason of the Empire which will result in your execution."

"What?" Lillianna was infuriated.

"You heard me now let's go. Seriously, have you forgotten about Charlotte?"

"No." Lillianna looked down starting to walk.

"Really, you are rude. Forsaking your first love for some stupid, selfish things." Berenice said.

_'I am not forsaking Charlotte for some stupid, selfish things sister, but rather my revenge on this family and to unravel to world!'

* * *

_

Allen could only laugh as he lay on the rooftop of a building. "Lillianna seems so entertaining! I think I might have fun with her! Huh, what do you mean I have to be careful? Dad, that's not cool. Its been a while since I have been out into this world. Observing the world from C's World was boring anyhow. It's good to get some fresh air." Looking up at the sky calmly, Allen remembered Lillianna's words from their conversation.

_"People would not get hurt as much, and there would not be any useless bloodshed."_

He smirked. "Now then, Lillianna what would be your next move? Your revelation will be so interesting to see. Let's also see if you are truly like the demon my father was..."

* * *

Hahahahahaha! That's Roll Two folks! Finalfreakingly, right? I know. School can be evil sometimes like that ya know. Anyways... look forward to the next roll! It's gonna have some comedy in it. Also, I saw this vid called Requiem for the God Emperor on YouTube and I cried ;-;. Brought back some good memories, but the sad ones as well. So, see ya, and don't forget to review. ^^


End file.
